A Forgettable Evening
by VelvetRed
Summary: An evening that maybe isn't really worth remembering or is it?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A Forgettable Evening**

"This is crazy, I refuse to wear a dress." An angered blonde voiced.

"Princess, you must dress appropriately for this event, this is very important. As you are now the new Head Representative of Orb, you must look decent for such functions." Her rather plum nursemaid stated intelligibly.

"Being Head Representative didn't say anything about wearing dresses, or did I miss that in the fine print!"

Cagalli was irritated and she was not in any mood to attend some ridiculously fancy dinner party for a bunch of arrogant and snotty politicians, and now she had to wear a dress on top of the whole ordeal.

"You must hurry Princess, your escort is waiting for you."

"Escort? What Escort?" Cagalli enquired, raising a golden brow in curiosity.

"Alex Dino, dear, who else did you think I was talking about, he's been waiting for you quite patiently for a while now."

At the mere mention of the name she stiffened, Alex, rather Athrun, he was going to see her in a dress, she thought, feeling her cheeks burn up. Athrun had never seen her in a dress.

"Out of the question I can't wear a dress, no way!" there was a stern finality in her voice, but her maid was more then accustomed to it and the newly instated Representative would in time give in.

"Princess Cagalli, you must. It is not proper for a young woman as yourself to sport such apparel," she gestured pointing at the pants and coat of the traditional political attire that Cagalli wore. "you are Lord Uzumi's daughter you must be presentable."

The princess's features soften at the mention of her deceased father, bowing her head she pondered for a few seconds until she had made up her mind.

"Fine, I'll wear it." She said in one breath, seemingly afraid that she would change her mind if not done quick enough.

Her nursemaid smiled cheerfully and opened the large closet panels and from it she brought out a beautiful lime green dress. Cagalli sighed rather loudly and undressed herself and was then helped into her dress.

After a long while of merciless touch ups and painful pins being jabbed into her scalp, she was finally ready, when she was left alone she slowly walked to her large mirror and stood staring at her reflection. The thought of Athrun crept in her mind and she blushed furiously, he was waiting for her downstairs, he was going to see her, like this…

Letting out a lungful of air, she placed a firm hand on the door handle and opened it slowly, she took a few strides until she faced the banister at the top of the large stairs. Her heels clicked irritably the minute she set foot on the first step, cringing, tightening her grip on the railing, she then hesitantly looked up, it seemed that there was no one around the premises and her spirits were lifted as she gained more confidence walking the stairs more fiercely. As she was about to set foot on the last step unto the marble floor she tripped over her dress, letting out a gasp she felt her self falling and as she expected her face to meet cold hard marble instead she fell onto a warm and strong build of what seemed to be soft fabric.

"Cagalli?" a soft familiar voice was heard, looking up she was met by tender green eyes staring down at her and holding her securely. Regaining some footing she withdrew herself from his strong hold on her.

"Thanks…for breaking my fall, Athrun." She looked up and found him staring intently at her.

"What?" She asked defensively.

He parted his lips but nothing came out.

"What is it? Out with it! Come on let's hear it!" her hands clenched in fists by her side, waiting to hear the worst.

"…You-You look—, he was rudely interrupted by a fuming blonde.

"What? I look stupid? Go ahead laugh it up!" She spat out irritably.

"…beautiful." He continued, as his gaze was set so intently on every detail, he had never seen Cagalli this way, she was stunning the dress caressed her curves perfectly, the strapless gown showed off her perfect shoulders and slim waist, her hair was put up revealing a more vibrant intensity in her amber eyes, he was in awe.

Cagalli felt he was going to burn a hole right through her if he kept staring that way, her cheeks were stained crimson as she blushed feverishly, as she directed her attention to the floor trying to avoid his gaze on her.

"…it's rude to keep staring you know." She stated softly still avoiding to lift her eyes to meet with his.

"I'm not staring…I'm admiring." He said, extending a hooked arm to her as a knight would to escort his princess, she felt a rush of heat reach her ears as her blush deepened, sheepishly she intertwined her arm with his, he walked with a fierce overbearing pride, but Cagalli was not blind he looked so handsome in his black tux, but she mentally noted there was rarely a time she didn't find him attractive. It was her turn to do the staring and she did so as she walked side by side with him, gripping his arm tightly.

"It's rude to stare." Athrun mimicked as he smiled gently at her.

She giggled at the often rare apparition of his sense of humour. The two made their way into the ball room, the strings and melody of a century old waltz and a massive buzzing sound emitting from the many guests over crowded the large hall, beautiful sights of dancing partners, skirts of many colors flowed at the sound of the ballad. Athrun detached himself from his partner bowing regally in front of her, he then extended a welcoming hand to Cagalli, she jovially placed her hand delicately in his as he pulled her into him, encircling her tiny waist with his arm, they hypnotically gazed into each others eyes and swayed gently to the music.

"I never knew you could dance this well." She pointed out to her dashing bodyguard, breaking the silence.

In return he let out a light hearted laugh, looking down at her amber eyes, mentally noting that she had the most beautiful eyes, for the simple fact that she was so easy to read, one look in her eyes and the mystery was revealed.

"I thought the same thing about you." Slightly looking down he saw her golden brows crease a look of shocked puzzlement, and at that very moment he could have wished that he could take back whatever he had just said, he then rethought, though her eyes we're lovely and honest he seemed to still struggle completely to understand her.

Cagalli abruptly stopped in the middle of the waltz and stared squarely at Athrun, detaching herself from him. She was about to part her lips and lash out some anger stricken words at the coordinator but she soon realized that people started to shoot glances towards them. Giving him one more glare that promised extreme physical pain later, she stormed off, leaving him baffled and confused.

Still trying to understand what he had done he ran after her, excusing himself trying to get by the never ending crowd. When he finally found a clearing he ceased his chase and looked around to see if he could spot his Princess. His emerald eyes searched for her but he couldn't see her anywhere, and suddenly his sight picked up a small opening in the direction of the sitting room, the large wooden door was slightly opened. He slowly walked to it, steeling a quick glance through the crack of the door; but he found nothing, opening the door a little more he walked into the room, looking around. His eyes roamed the room but to no avail, there was no one, no Cagalli. He felt a slight breeze and it quickly made him shiver, his mind clicked, she must have been on the balcony. He paced quickly and he was relieved to find that he was indeed correct she was there, standing regally letting her blond bangs be whipped back and forth with the passing of the wind, the fabric of her dress danced in the breeze dreamily, the moonlight glistening over her beautiful features, she hugged her shoulders as she shivered, staring up at nothing.

He slowly walked up behind her and removed his jacket and placed it on her bare shoulders, she stiffened. Without looking at him she spoke her voice low and unnerving.

"You're a jerk, you know that." Her eyes still fixated on the night sky.

He looked at her startled at first but then he began to fight back his increasing chuckle, she quickly glanced at him and bawled her fists, looking straight at him. "Hey! Why are you laughing at me!" she growled, her face screwed up in fury, in a fit of rage she grabbed his jacket and threw it over the balcony, and slowly it flapped in the wind until it landed with a flack into the pool below.

Shocked, Athrun immediately ceased his chuckle, he looked over the balcony and unbelievingly he stared back blankly at Cagalli.

"That was my favourite jacket…" he said gravely glaring once more down at the pool.

"That'll teach you never to make fun of me again, Athrun Zala."

"That's your reason for throwing my jacket into the pool! What is it you?" Cagalli's face softened when she sensed that he was now a little angry, trying to regain some self control she looked down pondering about what she could say and what he had said to her was refreshed in her mind and her anger shot up again.

"Well next time don't tell me that I can't dance!"

"You always take everything out of context, for once would you just take a pebble and leave it as it is instead of turning it into a mountain!"

Cagalli covered her mouth trying to smother her giggles. "You mean a 'mole hill' not a pebble." she blurted out in-between her laughter .

"Huh?" he stood intrigued at her complete turn around, "Mole hill? What are you talking about?"

Cagalli approached him and started to straighten out his dress shirt's collar affectionately, looking up at him, still amused. "You're cute when you're confused, and a little work up." She said letting a light blush tint her cheeks. She nuzzled his nose with hers, Athrun grinned at the loving gesture. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he in turn encircled her back with his arms pulling her into him.

"I'm sorry about the jacket, Athrun…I promise to buy you a new one first thing tomorrow." She said staring lovingly into his handsome face, he nodded his approval of the idea.

"I'm sorry for somehow making it sound like I didn't think you could dance, but you can. Dance I mean, you can dance, very nicely too." He said leaning in closer as he felt her fore arms softly tug at his neck, and soon his lips met hers in a tender kiss.

When they broke the kiss, he looked up at her and he smiled lovingly as peace was made between him and his lovely princess, at least for the time being or until he clumsily said something she would then misinterpreted and so it would begin again, but for now everything was pleasurable. It always humbled him greatly to know they were always like this they fought but they always got over it rather quickly and when they made up their quarrels were always worth it. He gently clasped his hand with hers. "We should get going, the guests will wonder where their Hostess has gone."

"Yeah you're right we should."

Hand in hand they walked off the balcony, suddenly stopping in mid track, Athrun thought for a second then eyed his companion, Cagalli was a little startled at his sudden reaction.

"I should of said a mole hill into a mountain not a pebble…Ah I get it now." He said rather triumphantly.

Cagalli stared at him blankly, "Athrun are you sure you're a coordinator?" she teased.

"Be nice…" he mused back, squeezing her hand gently, proceeding to lead her out of the sitting room, as they joined the festivities.

**Author's Note: Do forgive me for the one shots lolz, I'm so lazy to commit to a chapter fic, and I rather get all the buzzing stories in my head exorcised in one shots. Please review, love to know what people think, I do hope the characters were not too OOC. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…NOTHING. **

**I'm doing the unthinkable, for me anyways. This story won't be a one-shot shock lol I'll see where it'll take me.**

**Chapter 2**

**Unforgettable Daybreak**

He tossed and turned his head heavy and his ears ringing from the preceding night's festivities. He ached all over for some strange reason and his body's side had a strange heaviness. He felt like someone was on his arm, he couldn't feel his fingers. Opening his eyes reluctantly, the sun was in its early morning hours, enough sunlight spilled into the room to see his surroundings and Cagalli. Cagalli!

Internally startled he stared at the sleeping form beside him, in disbelief. His eyes scanned over himself and her, he let out a sigh of relief, they were fully clad. He in his now wrinkled tux and she in her ruffled green dress. Slowly his mind retraced the night before. He had carried her off to her bed for she had fallen asleep on one of the settees when the party was simmering down. He must have been tired himself for falling asleep and crashing in her bed.

Athrun was snapped out of his inner thoughts when a soft knock came from Cagalli's door. He gulped, and panicked, if anyone were to see him here, he'd be dead. Kisaka would make him work like a dog, or if it was Mana she would murder him and if it was Kira…he would think about that later.

The door opened slowly its screeching sound pierced Athrun's ears. He was a dead man. Cringing and silently praying for God's mercy he listened and prepared himself for a gasp or a threat shouted in his direction. But he never expected this.

"Getting cozy with the Princess I see, Athrun you stud, I never knew this side of you--"

"Thank God, I thought I would never say this but I'm grateful to see you Dearka. On the other hand why are you knocking at Cagalli's door so early in the morning?" A little jealousy tinting his voice.

"Relax, this place is so damn huge I can't tell which room is the bathroom, so I'm going around knocking on doors if I hear some kind of sign of human life I move on. And so I knocked here and heard nothing and well walked in thinking it was the bathroom. But I totally found better." He winked teasingly at his former commander.

"Get out." Athrun said through a smile.

"Aye Aye commander, let you get back to…whatever you were doing." He mocked with a lazy salute.

"Get out!" Athrun stared the other young man down until the other simply waved a goodbye and shut the door behind him a grin plastered on that tanned face. Athrun let out an exasperated sigh. He needed to get out of here before anyone else would see him here, and worst of all would be Cagalli's expression, she would surely kill him. She would start yelling and saying—

"What the hell are you doing here!"

That's exactly what Cagalli would say, strange how his mind replayed her voice so perfectly so clearly, so…real!

"Cagalli!" he stared down in horror, her amber eyes wide awake staring at him in complete anger and embarrassment.

"Athrun? You-You pig! Get out of my room! Now!"

"Cagalli wait, it's not what it looks—

"Get out you jerk!" Taking her pillows she threw them in every direction trying to aim at his head, struggling out of bed clumsily, Athrun ducked each colored pillow as it skimmed right by his face. "Cagalli, stop, wait a minute—it's not what—it looks like—

"GET OUT!" she hollered. Athrun finally made it to the door stumbling out of the room into the hallway and shutting the door quickly. His life was over, he would never hear the end of it. Cagalli would not speak to him for a week and she will ignore his very existence mumbling under her breath that he was a pig or a jerk. Just like the time, only last time he walked in on her in the shower. Mind her, he saw nothing, but yet she refused to hear reason. "Urgh" he groaned, slapping his forehead in complete self-degradation. Maybe if he went to his room and slept it off and then later on she would herself find her way back to slumber and he'd convince her it was just a dream, nightmare or whatever she thought it was. He mentally slapped himself. 'Yeah right, nice one Zala. You idiot.'

**Author's Note: I know it's confusing but, how Dearka came to be but he was the only character I could think of at that time. I guess I'll explain how his arrival came to be next chapter. This is a short chapter, sorries but I'll hopefully update soon. Review please, they're more the welcomed.**


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3**

**Breakfast Fiasco**

The breakfast table was crowded, Cagalli had invited most if not all the acquaintances of the past war to the ball of the night before and allowed some to stay at her home. Orb's representative was kind enough to accommodate many of her closer guests and assigned to each of them one of her many bedrooms.

Athrun stirred in his seat uncomfortably, a cloud of uneasiness plagued him. Cagalli hadn't come down yet for breakfast and almost everyone was seated except the supposed hostess. He sighed.

"Is something wrong Athrun?"

"Huh?" Athrun brought himself back to reality, he looked at Kira who was seated across from him, his best friend eyed him strangely.

"Uh, nothing. I guess I didn't get much rest last night." He lied.

Kira stared at him for a while and then looked at the empty seat at the head of the table where his twin sister should be in by now.

"Is everything alright?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know. I'm an idiot remember." Athrun answered desperately.

Kira tried to conceal the humour he found in his best friend's and sister's arguments, mostly a combination of Cagalli's fits of rage and of Athrun's miserable sulking. "I'm sure everything will be cleared up. Speaking of which here she comes."

Athrun swallowed hard, and forced his eyes to look up and see the figure approaching. What he saw was a complete indication that today she would be in a ghastly mood. Cagalli stomped into the dining hall, and where there once was the buzzing of people in conversation now was silenced into an awkward stillness. She was wearing a summer dress, and Athrun knew that she hated dresses well enough. Mana must have forced it on her. Athrun gave up, he would have to build up the courage another day to face Cagalli.

She practically whipped the chair back and sat violently down. She paid no attention to anyone and no one would dare say anything in fear of risking her anger.

She stuffed her face with food and kept to herself. Lacus who was right next to Kira couldn't help but be shocked at the way Cagalli was forking her food like a mad woman. No one said much, Dearka himself had cracked a joke to lighten the mood but only received the dirtiest looks from everyone, not to mention a hidden kick under the table by Miriallia.

Finally breakfast from hell had ended and everyone thanked all that was holy that Cagalli had left the table first. No one dared get up in fear the silver wear would start flying.

Most of the guests left on their own excursions, some lingered on the estate gardens, or in the mansion. Others went around seeing and touring Orb.

"What do you think was the matter with Cagalli this morning?" the pink princess asked her amethyst eyed companion, as she bounced her Haro up in the air and down back again in her open palms.

"I have a feeling it's just Cagalli being Cagalli." He said simply, seating himself comfortably next to Lacus on the wooden bench nearest to the rose gardens.

"You're probably right Kira. But I do hope Cagalli will be herself self again." She said sweetly, intertwining her arm with Kira's.

Back indoors the mood was all but serene. Athrun paced back and forth in the living room, stopping everyone now and again, staring up the staircase leading up to where Cagalli's study was. But each time he hesitated, she had locked herself in her study and according to Kisaka she didn't want to be interrupted by anybody. He threw himself lazily down on the sofa, leaning his head back he stared blankly up at the cathedral high ceiling. Thinking to himself, for all his training and strategic knowledge when it came to figuring out women it was a mind blocker.

Athrun heard the soft tapping of feet coming down the stairs, expecting Cagalli he only found Kisaka. The older man walked up to him.

"I believe you should go see her, _Alex._" He said, smirking.

"I don't think she would want to see me, I being the cause of her bad mood."

"Really? How did you play a role in this?" Kisaka questioned noticeably interested.

Athrun couldn't dare say why. Quickly standing up he made up his mind, he was going to barge in the study and he was going to explain everything. Tell her that his intentions, what intentions? He would tell her that everything was a complete misunderstanding. She knew him better then that didn't she? Of course she did.

Kisaka just stared strangely as Athrun's form walked past him and up the large staircase disappearing when he reached the top.

"Kids today…" Kisaka mumbled, slouching on the couch.

Athrun brought his fisted hand to the door, but reluctantly pulled away. Then he brought it up again, and without holding back he knocked. Nothing. He heard nothing, he then felt comfortable enough to knock a little harder.

"I'M BUSY!" a loud muffled voice was heard from the other side of the door. He stepped back startled. His heartbeat quickened, it's beating pounding hard against his rib cage.

"It's me Cagalli." He said, his voice surprisingly normal to his astonishment.

He heard the knob being unlocked and then silence. Taking the hint he opened the door and let him self in.

"Well took you long enough." She said while looking over some files.

"I thought you were mad, so I didn't want to bother you because it was my fault to begin with."

"Idiot, it's not always about you, you know." She said, putting the files down on her bureau. She stood up and opened up one of her drawers, and slid her hand inside and revealed a box, a gift wrapped box, a moderate sized box. She walked around her desk, and pressed the box roughly against Athrun's chest. "It's for you, open it. You better like it, after all the hell I went through to get it."

He was stunned but did as he was told. He tore the wrapping paper and opened the box, revealing a nice black dress coat, with black silk lined borders on the collar and sleeves.

"So?" She asked irritably, waiting impatiently for his reaction.

"It's really nice, this must of cost you a fortune. What's the occasion?" he wanted to mentally kill himself when the words came out of his mouth, was it his birthday…no that was months away. Anniversary? No that couldn't be it was still summer.

"Athrun! I told you I would buy you a new jacket, because the chlorine completed ruined your other one. So…do you forgive me?" she said, her eyes pleading sweetly.

"Wait, shouldn't I be saying that?" he asked, smiling down at her.

"What for?" she said completely oblivious.

"This morning."

"Oh that, that was nothing. You just scared the hell out of me. But that's all forgiven. You thought I was mad about that," she let out a heart felt laugh, "No that was not it, I wanted to get you the jacket before breakfast, but that didn't work. But it was awful, one store didn't have your size, the other there wasn't in the color I wanted. And they were all pissing me off. I went home empty handed and I was so angry at myself for not keeping my word."

Athrun couldn't help but smile at her, she had gone through all that trouble…for him.

"So I asked Mana after breakfast to figure something out and it turns out she knows these clothes people in high places. I knew Mana would be good for something." Cagalli teased with hidden affection.

"And well after breakfast it was sent to me and there you go. So I'm glad you like it…" she had gone on and on with her story that she hadn't taken the time to see that Athrun was staring at her. Those eyes, she thought, they could always muster a blush out of her. "Umm, earth to Athrun, Athrun? You in there, Ath—

Before she could finish her sentence he had enveloped her in his arms. Holding her tightly, burying his face in her wonderful scented hair.

"Thank you." He breathed out appreciatively, tightening his hold around her.

"You already thanked me!" she said struggling in his arms.

"I know, I just wanted to thank you again…for everything." He said. Cagalli was certainly surprised but soon calmed herself in his arms and returned his embrace.

"You idiot…" she said affectionately through a growing smile.

Detaching himself from her, he gazed down at her, smiling knowingly. "I know." He said leaning in and placing a soft gentle kiss on her lips.

**Author's Note: Chapter 3 y'all! Lol I hope you liked it. I shifted a bit here bringing in other characters too. As few of you maybe have noticed or not, who knows, I deleted my "Love After Life" fic, for the simple reason that it repulsed me, lol. I was like 'omg that is so outta of my fangirl obssessed ways! DELETE!' lol my sexy couple will never die...and Destiny is so slow paced and it's almost done, and nothing is happening...urgh. Ok...anyways please review, I totally love to get your opinions! ciaoz lol**


	4. Extra

**Something Extra**

Both Kira and Lacus we're enjoying each other's company along with the fresh air and the pleasant breeze that was tangled up in the cherry blossoms. The wind carried the flowery scent and poignant perfume of the roses, which soothingly passed by their sitting forms.

"What a beautiful day, don't you think so Kira?"

"Yeah...I have to agree." He said wrapping an arm around Lacus's shoulders.

"Kira who's that? Down there...isn't that Miriallia? And who is she with, I can't seem to tell."

Both looked at the distant couple, both walking up the pathway. It seemed both we're quarrelling. Miriallia walking ahead of Dearka, and the blonde waved his arms in the air in frustration.

"That's Dearka, yeah that's him alright." Kira concurred with himself.

As the feuding couple approached them they heard bits and pieces of the argument.

"I was kidding-" "It wasn't funny!" "I said I was sorry" "What are you ten? You still said it-" "You can't be mad at me all day." "Watch me."

They were both relentless and as Miriallia walked faster Dearka sighed hopelessly and followed, apologizing repeatedly. Both were enveloped in their own world and occurrences that neither had noticed the staring glances they were receiving from the Representative's brother and his companion. When the two finally realized that Kira and Lacus's fixation was straight on them they simmered down. Both smiling shyly.

"Uh, hey Kira, Lacus." Miriallia began, elbowing Dearka to refrain from coming any closer to her; he flinched, forcing a smile through clenched teeth.

"Enjoying the day?" Kira asked cheerfully.

"Yes" said one and "No" said the other simultaneously.

"What? You're not enjoying yourself, what my company bothers you too, should I be more open or what was it you said, that I should live a little...Hmph...Jerk!" Miriallia barked at the young tanned blonde at her side. Dearka simply stared at her outburst in 'public'.

"You guys alright? Kira asked, obviously very lightly taken by the feuding auburn haired girl.

"We're great, just great; Dearka here thinks I'm nothing but a manic depressive person who should live a little! As if! Who the hell is he to tell me that!"

"Only your boyfriend..." Dearka mumbled to himself.

Miriallia heard him quite well and shot her head back at him staring at him a little surprised.

"Dearka..." her features softened.

"Look Miriallia I only meant to say that I don't want you to be sad anymore, that I'm here and I promise I won't go away."

"Don't promise me that! Don't promise me that you won't go away..." Miriallia choked out sadly.

"Okay, I won't promise but I'm here now...so do you forgive me?" he said making the latter question more soft spoken.

"Yeah...I guess I overreacted." She said lightly taking a hold of her suitor's hand.

"No kidding-" Dearka started,she narrowed her eyes at him, "I mean that's fine!" he bounced back, grinning widely.

Kira and Lacus stared dumbfounded as the once feuding couple walked away hand in hand down the path, without one word to either he or Lacus.

"SHIHO!"

Both Kira and Lacus almost jumped out of their skins.(That's how loud the echo was) "What the-"

Down by one of the Orb beaches not very far from the Attha Estate…

"Shiho damn it come back here with that damn beach ball! You can't claim it as a win! I didn't even throw it, the waves carried it into my own goal!

"No Yzak. You lost, so come to terms with it." she winked as she hugged the beach ball tightly to her, flashing a devious grin.

"Listen here woman! I'll demote your sorry ass!" he said making sure to validate his high rank as he stomped wildly in the water,forcing the water to splash everywhere as he approached her, his face screwed up in a wild fury. Shiho winced, and ran for it, leaping in the knee high water trying to outrun her commander. "Yzak think about what you're going to do, just accept that you lost to a girl!"

"GARH!" he growled, for a moment Shiho thought he was going to lunge at her, but instead he dived under the depths of the water.

"Uh…oh…"she said. And before she could prepare her self something had grabbed her ankle and forced her entire body under the water. Her arms wailing losing grip of the beach ball, she then gasped her last breath above water and then with a splash she was under.

She felt the strong grip from her ankle go to her leg and up to her torso. Strong arms crept up behind her back pulling her into the suffocating mass, as it entered her nose and stung at her eyes. Yzak Jule was a marked man, the minute she was out of this water she would pounce at him and swear revenge. Shiho was triggered into overdrive soldier mode and started kicking her feet and struggling upwards, she needed air, badly. She kicked as hard as she could, but the strong arms wouldn't let her go. A strange sensation entered her body, she was feeling weak, and her body panicked…everything was getting dark. She needed to calm down…play around with this…make him sorry…very sorry.

Yzak was enjoying himself terribly he had her locked in his strong embrace and she struggled like a wild child, her eyes shut tight, she looked so feminine in her cute little two-pieced bathing suit, he thought. She looked like a woman, not his subordinate and fellow crew member but a woman. They had somewhat acknowledged each others interest for one anotherbut reserved it mostly to themselves. Rarely were they public about the relationship, due to professional circumstance her being under his command and all it wouldn't be fitting at this moment. Suddenly the forceful struggle in his arms had died down…

Surging his head out of water he brought her up quickly in one swift movement. "Shiho! Talk to me! Is she breathing!" he carried her quickly to shore, putting her gently on the sand. His mind ticked wildly, hating himself for letting this happen to her, cursing himself for being so childish about such stupid things. He was an idiot, he thought. His mind buzzed and bending his head over hers he brought his mouth to hers and started performing CPR on her unconscious form. Everything was so mechanical he didn't even know how many times or if he was counting right. A strange occurrence made Yzak open his eyes, in utter surprise, he felt her lips under his twitch and without actually returning the obvious gesture, he felt her plant soft subtle kisses on his lips. Quickly he pulled away as he felt her bubbling laughter escape her lips.

He mentally slapped himself. She tricked him.

"Did I scare the Great Yzak Jule?" she said sitting up and smirking at him, glaring at him triumphantly.

Yzak felt a strange build of emotion surgein him, an almost overjoyed, panicked feeling. As she looked at him, smiled at him, talked to him, he felt relieved that she was really alive and safe. Grabbing her shoulders he buried her in his arms, crashing her face into his built chest.

"Don't ever do something like that again..." he murmured almost angrily, into her wet hair.

Shiho was dazed and confused and without protesting she snuggled closer to his bare chest, feeling his warmth and being grateful for his concern. 'He really does care..." she thought smiling to herself, closing her eyes and taking in the sweet moment.

"Hey guys. Watcha doing?"

Both Yzak and Shiho froze. Standing up quickly and breaking the short lived embrace, both brushed themselves off of the lingering sand and turned around to face the intruder.

"Zala…" Yzak hissed.

Athrun smiled at Yzak and Shiho. Cagalli ran up from behind him. "Who'd you find Athrun…oh, Yzak right? And you must be Shiho, Hi! I hope you're both enjoying your stay."

"Athrun, Representative Attha." Shiho said greeting them politely, nudging Yzak as she bowed. "Oh very much, Orb is such a beautiful place, don't you think so Yzak?" she said, bringing her self up to a normal stature.

Yzak snarled.

"I don't believe the saying 'you can't teach an old dog new tricks' it's only a matter of time before," Cagalli began deviously motioning her hand towards Yzak, looking amusingly at Shiho, "he bends and breaks. It all has to do with the Master you know."

"Say WHAT? Are you comparing me to a dog!" he barked hotly at the blonde. Shiho giggled.

"What if I am?" Cagalli challenged.

Before either couple noticed it, Yzak and Cagalli were having a relentless showdown of insults. Shiho and Athrun just stared blankly at their counterparts.

"You think they'll give up?" Shiho asked, doodling in the sand. Sighing loudly as she heard Yzak yell out another 'SAY WHAT?'

"Knowing Cagalli, she won't give in and knowing Yzak he won't allow himself to give in…we'll be here until morning." He said staring at Cagalli as she waved her arms and smirked at Yzak's lame attempt of insulting her.

"Should we butt in?" Shiho said.

"Not if you have a death wish." Athrun said walking away.

"We can't leave them here fighting like this." she said looking back at Athrun's disappearing form. "Sure we can." He said lastly, before stopping in front a hot-dog stand.

Shiho sighed annoyingly glancing once more at the two in front of her fighting.

"Yzak Jule you are being childish, stop it right now! This is more then embarassing I mean..."she began to speak under her breath. "people. are. staring. at. us. So...Cut.It.Out.Now..."

"Huh? Shiho, I don't speak robot, why the hell are you talking like that? You're making yourself look like an idiot." Yzak bluntly rebuked.

Shiho was starting to see red, her blood bubbling, how can this person be so...so STUPID. She should of just walked away and joined Athrun at the hot-dog stand. Instead of talking reason to two bull-headed children such as Cagalli and Yzak. "Forget it, I'm off." she sighed out, she started to walk up to the hot-dog stand where Athrun was enthralled in his all-dressed hot-dog, until she heard a slight hint of a truce being made between Yzak and Cagalli.

"You know all this bickering has made me hungry." Cagalli said.

"Me too. Well Athha you put up a good fight, but I'm famished. It's on me." Yzak said, Cagalli agreed with a simple nod. Shiho could not help but look at them both as if both had grown two heads. Were they not the same duo that was at eachother's throat not even a moment ago. She shook her head and sighed, slumping her shoulders. They were hopeless.

"So Shiho, you joining us?"

"Sure thing, Representative." she said curtly.

"Please call me Cagalli."

Shiho nodded shyly. "Alright, Cagalli, I'd love to join you both."

So the three hunger-striken trio set out to join their fellow blue haired coordinator. Cruelly Cagalli snatched Athrun's unfinished hot-dog and shoved it in her mouth in one mouth full. Athrun, according to Yzak had almost teared up because of it. Shiho didn't have a moments peace as Yzakwas pestering her, still nagging about how he had been the correct winner, how the waves had carried the beach ball to his end, how it must be seen as a foul.What a day, what a long day it had been. But soon enough everyone had made it to the beach, both Dearka and Miriallia had come to the beach, and yet again were arguing once more this time on who should get the back of the canoe, Kira and Lacus sadly didn't join the group, they preferred to lay low after all they'd seen. Everything went smoothly...whatever smoothly was...

**Author's Note: Can I even call it that…Chapter 4? Or maybe just an Extra Chapter…wtf…does that even exist. Ok this is just the silliest chapter/extra chap wtv it is…I was in a giddy mood and I don't know what I was thinking but I dragged Yzak and Shiho into it, because I like this pairing. A little Dearka/Milly in there too. Oh the silliness, lol. Review please, lol. Laterz**


End file.
